


Paris is Brought To You by Hermes

by booksbeforeboys



Series: To Fight Next To You [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, fluff before angst, percabeth, percabeth fanfic, percabeth fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksbeforeboys/pseuds/booksbeforeboys
Summary: '"Paris was nice," he recalled.She managed a smile. Months ago, before Percy got amnesia, they'd had dinner in Paris one night, compliments of Hermes. That seemed like another lifetime.'-From House of Hades; chapter 45 (Percy).Takes place a few weeks after the Battle of Manhattan.originally published on my wattpad acc





	Paris is Brought To You by Hermes

"I'm so tired, Wise Girl," Percy groaned sleepily as he slumped into Annabeth's shoulder. It was nearing dinner time and the two of them were sitting at the shore's edge of Camp Half-Blood's Canoe Lake. And no, thankfully, they weren't being dumped into the water by a certain Ares Head Cabin Counselor. "You're always tired, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth laughed as Percy's lips formed a small frown.

A comfortable silence followed as Percy's head lay on Annabeth's lap. He was hesitant at first and so was she, but soon, they found it both comforting. Her hands ran through Percy's usual messy hair; softly tugging the ends. "What do you think about that Prophecy Rachel —I mean, the Oracle —said?" Annabeth sounded hesitant, and her voice was laced with worry. Percy understood that. He reluctantly sat up and faced her. He took her hands. "I don't know. But ... Apollo told me that maybe we wouldn't  _even_  be around to see it happening."

Realizing how horrible and  _wrong_   that sounded, he quickly added, "Not that we'd die before — well, yes. But I —" thankfully though, Annabeth laughed and put him out of his misery. "I get it, Seaweed Brain."

He grinned back at her. Annabeth's eyes shone with light and he remembered that time when she kissed him back at Mt. St. Helens. _Wow, that was something_ , he remembered. And she was.

Then all of a sudden —totally out of the blue — Annabeth punched his arm, and Percy yelped with pain. Actual pain. Not fake pain, real  _searing_  pain. He dropped her hands as he rubbed his already bright red arm. He glared at a laughing Annabeth, "What did I do?!"

"Quit staring at me like I'm —"

"No can do, Annabeth."

"What —?"

"I said —"

But everything was cut short when a bright light showered down from the sky and enveloped them.

x

Annabeth opened her eyes slowly, she didn't know what happened. Maybe Zeus lost a bet or something and decided to take it out on them — _oh, the joy._

But when she had the chance to look around fully, she doubted that this was considered as punishment.

Annabeth almost doubled over in awe of her surroundings. Where was she? She was definitely sure that Camp Half Blood didn't have a mountain  _this_  high.  Then she reminded herself that this wasn't a body of land at all.

"Am I standing on the Eiffel Tower? —"

"Paris?"

Annabeth whirled around only to stifle a laugh. She was pretty sure that Percy wasn't wearing a tuxedo earlier. "Percy Jackson ... wow! You actually look nice in a suit, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth smiled and saw that Percy's mouth was slightly agape.

"You t-too."

Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, but then she looked at what she was wearing. She couldn't believe her own eyes. Was she wearing a dress? The answer was obvious. Yes, she was. It reached below her knees and her usual sneakers seemed to be replaced with elegant looking white flats.

"You —you look beautiful," Percy blushed and stuttered, his breath caught in his lungs. She couldn't help it, she felt her cheeks heat up. _Oh boy_. "Uh- thanks, Percy ... I —"

Then all of a sudden a fairly small table filled with all of their favorite foods appeared on between them.  _Uh. What?_  
  
"Do you know why—" Percy's question was once again knocked from his voice as a figure appeared in front of them, and that figure was Luke Castellan's dad. Hermes. He was wearing a dark blue tuxedo with his hair slicked back stylishly and his staff in his right hand; George and Martha seemed to be arguing with each other  _(not a total surprise)_. He grinned with a little ease, "Welcome demigods to Paris, France!—"

Annabeth immediately cut him off and sputtered a question ... well, she _tried_. She was  still frozen in complete awe and wonder. "Wh—why ... ?" Hermes merely winked at her and continued on blabbing about the Eiffel Tower's history as the two dumbfounded demigods stared and kept blinking their eyes very slowly. As if this was just a small illusion and they weren't really in Paris and Hermes was a giant  _Drakon_  ready to gobble them up.  "—So! With all that said and done, enjoy your evening in Paris." He grinned at Percy and Annabeth, a flicker of a warm glint in the immortal messenger's eyes.   " _Au Revoir._ "

With a poof of cloud and smoke, Hermes was gone. 

x

"Oh my gods! Yes. Definitely!" Annabeth laughed along with Percy as he told his thoughts on Clarisse and Chris' newest  _shipname_. "HA! We're starting to sound like an Aphrodite kid," Percy chided and ate another blue chocolate cookie. He said that it was good but not  _that_  good. It was too gooey,  and that nothing could ever beat his mother's recipe. He kept insisting that it needed that  _spark. Something he only ever felt_ when it came to his mom's cookies. Annabeth found herself smiling with ease as Percy's face lit up. He kept talking about the small little things that made Annabeth adore him more and more. Yeah, she was being cliche and cheesy, sue her. 

"Percy—"

There was a sudden boom of soft music coming from ... well, somewhere. Percy rose to his feet and came to her side. He extended his hand out to her and a smug smirk was now on his face. "May I have this dance,  _Mademoiselle_?" 

Annabeth thought it was cute and romantic but of course she's not about to let her boyfriend have the last witty remark. Annabeth Chase had one last trick up her sleeve. "Hmm. I don't think that's a great idea, Percy."

Percy looked a little miffed and a flicker of fake hurt washed over his features. He looked at her with those big doe eyes, a face that he always made when he was pleading or asking a  _huge_  favor. In this case, it was both. "Please, Wise Girl?" He stretched out the word  _'please'_  with his lips in a little pout. She merely laughed at him. Percy's  _'poor-little-baby-seal-face'_  was hard to resist. But right now? She wasn't going to give in that easily. She gathered herself up and tried to keep a straight face. 

"It's just that—never mind—"

"What?"

"Well.."

"Aw! C'mon Annabeth—"

"Seaweed Brain, admit it. You are the worst dancer ever. You're bound to step on one of my feet. Remember when we danced back in Westover Hall? You kept stepping on my toes, Percy."

"What?! Fine, fine. But I swear that this time—"

Annabeth couldn't help it, she suddenly burst out laughing. She just couldn't take Percy's pleading and bewildered expression. He was such a Seaweed Brain. 

"I'm kidding, Percy!" She grinned and took his outstretched hand as he smiled brighter.

"That's a yes, right?" He sounded a little confused, it made Annabeth want to simultaneously roll her eyes and at the same time, kiss him stupid. "Seaweed Brain ... You are such an idiot," she shook her head slowly with that beautiful gleeful grin on her face. Percy swore that Annabeth was going to be the death of him. 

Together, they slowly stepped away from the table and swayed to the music. Percy's arms pulling Annabeth closer by her waist, as both her hands were clasped around Percy's neck. They shared a warm stare.

"You're the best, Wise Girl."

"You're not so bad yourself, Seaweed Brain."

All throughout the night, they swayed and danced and laughed. It was one of the best dates ever. 

x

_A few months later ..._

 

Percy and Annabeth had just gone from their daily camp activities and it was already lights out. 

"Go on, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth laughed for what felt like the hundredth time today. "Aw ..." Percy was still with her in front of the Athena Cabin and they were still saying their goodnight's ... for what felt like the thousandth time. 

"I love you, too, Seaweed Brain! Now, go!" Annabeth lightly pushed Percy off the porch but he didn't even budge. Instead he kissed her again. Despite his stubbornness, Annabeth secretly loved him for staying longer. Sue her for being cheesy, it was all Percy's fault. They parted their heated embrace. Annabeth grinned as a smirking Percy stood before her. "OK! OK! Enough—"

But her complaints slowly died in her throat when he locked his lips with hers again.  _Oh gods, this boy_. Annabeth tilted her head to one side as Percy lightly nipped at her lower lip.  _Oh gods, this boy._  She wrapped her arms around his neck and Percy wound his arms around her slim waist. For what felt like hours, they kissed. It felt like sparks and fireworks were going up in Percy's stomach. When they parted, both were slightly out of breath. The fireworks didn't leave though, Percy was still pulling her close. Annabeth smiled as he did too. 

"Go, you idiot!" She grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him lightly and pulled away. Percy smiled, "Yeah, yeah! Goodnight, Wise Girl." He kissed her forehead and gently untangled himself from their embrace. He skipped away, but suddenly stopped when he was no less than 10 steps to his cabin. He turned back and ran to her again, kissed her lips, and ran back around to his cabin (grinning like an idiot.)

They were together. They were happy. 

But then came the day after that wonderful night, and everything came crashing down for Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson.

 

**Author's Note:**

> HERE COMES HERAAAAA BIIIOTCHESS


End file.
